1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a high-voltage or large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in parallel or series so as to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like. Further, a battery pack can be configured by electrically connecting such a plurality of battery modules to one another.
As the number of devices employing the battery module increases, studies have been conducted to improve the productivity of the battery module. As the external appearance of the devices is diversified, it is required to vary the shape of the battery module. However, the safety of the battery module should be basically secured. Therefore, studies on the structure of a battery module capable of satisfying all the requirements have been conducted in various fields.